Always You
by Kalira69
Summary: There's always been something special between Sakura and Ino, even if they've never talked about it. ...before now.


Because (thus far, at least) every bit of these girls' backstory and most of their interactions in the 'now' of the anime make me think '. . .you two definitely belong together'.

* * *

Sakura trotted up the stairs towards Ino's apartment, wondering what her oldest friend was doing to be so late out to meet her. Well, not that it was exactly _unlike_ Ino to be late, at least as long as it wasn't for a mission. Sakura shook her head wryly.

She tapped lightly on the door, and Ino actually answered it within a few moments, to her surprise. "Sakura! Would you come in?" Ino invited, stepping back and beckoning Sakura inside, even though she certainly looked like she had to have finished whatever primping she wanted to do before going out.

"Hello, Ino." Sakura said, cocking her head. "If you like. . ." she agreed slowly.

"I thought we might . . . stay in for tea." Ino suggested, gesturing towards the small kitchen. "I have some," she paused, tilting her head, ponytail swishing, "things I wanted to discuss with you. Give me just a moment."

Sakura's brows arched. "What might that talk be about, then?" she asked, ignoring Ino's request and following her through into the bedroom. Ino turned to look at her, but didn't protest.

"Something about you - and me." Ino said, with a purposeful flick of her ponytail, eyeing Sakura.

"Oh?" Sakura propped her hands on her hips, wary but curious. Ino was her best friend, but they had also been fighting with each other for too long now for Sakura to not have _some_ caution.

Ino moved towards her again, sauntering more than walking. "Yes." Ino licked her lips, looking Sakura up and down. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Ino." Sakura huffed. "Stop teasing and tell me - or don't," she said, lifting her chin, "suit yourself. You're the one who wanted to talk to _me_ -" Sakura startled, eyes widening, as Ino took hold of her by the hips and pulled her close to kiss her.

The kiss only lasted a moment, but Ino didn't let go or back away when she broke contact, meeting Sakura's eyes from _so close_. "Maybe talking isn't _all_ I had in mind." she said with a playful smile.

Sakura knew her too well to believe that playfulness was the _only_ thing she felt - even if the kiss had left Sakura a little too thrown, her mind whirling, to think very well. Sakura knew Ino better than most. That hardly explained _everything_ , though. "You. . ." she trailed off, blinking. "You, um. . . Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

Ino looked away, her thumbs rubbing gently where they rested over Sakura's hips. "I'm sorry," she said, fingers tightening just a little, "if . . . if I am wrong, and it is just me. If so, then," she swallowed, "then please forget this and-"

Sakura straightened, her heart fluttering. _Oh._ She caught hold of Ino, cupping her face, and tipped her head up to kiss Ino back, still soft but only a little slower than Ino's kiss.

When she broke away again Ino's eyes were closed and her lips parted. She shivered before opening her eyes with a delicate flutter of lashes, and Sakura shifted, smiling tentatively. "It- It isn't just you, no." she said as she let her hands slide down, feeling shivery and warm inside, but also buoyant.

"Sakura. . ." Ino breathed, returning the smile. "I've wanted this for so long. . ." Her hands smoothed over Sakura's waist and up her ribs.

Sakura shivered under the touch, tipping her head back as Ino bowed her own and nuzzled kisses along Sakura's cheek. "Me?" Sakura asked, fingers curling into Ino's hitai-ate, snug around her waist.

"Is that so surprising?" Ino asked, tipping her head to one side, reaching up and winding a lock of Sakura's hair around her fingers as she smirked.

Sakura flushed, squirming a little, and Ino pressed up against her. "What, _ah_. . ." she moaned as Ino's fingers caught at her hips again and Ino kissed down her throat. "What about Sasuke?" she asked, fingers tightening on the hitai-ate.

Ino stopped and lifted her head, blinking at Sakura, then smirked. "Now, don't get me wrong," she began, wrinkling her nose, "he's," she paused for an almost regretful sigh, " _very_ pretty, and I certainly wouldn't say _no_ \- at least, before he went all," she brought one hand back and waved it dismissively, "crazy," Sakura frowned at her, "but you. . ."

Sakura flushed again, forgetting the implied insult to her erstwhile teammate - and anyway Sasuke might rather deserve it at this point. Naruto might possess enough indefatigable faith and hope to think Sasuke would still come back, but Sakura didn't think she did any more.

"Me?" Sakura asked again, and Ino narrowed her eyes, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders.

"Yes, ridiculous forehead girl!" Ino snapped, shoving Sakura backwards right until she thumped against the wall. "It's always been you for me," she said, with a pouty little huff, "hasn't it been me for you?" she asked more gently, walking her fingers up the centre of Sakura's chest.

Sakura took a breath, then sighed softly, relaxing and bringing her own hands up to Ino's shoulders, tugging her closer. "Yes." she admitted, and grinned as she yanked Ino into a kiss.

Ino made a startled sound, then purred with pleasure and arched against Sakura, cupping Sakura's cheek and meeting her kiss with eager warmth.

Sakura moaned, clinging to Ino and pressing deeper into the kiss. Ino let her, hands wandering over Sakura's body as her tongue curled invitingly around Sakura's. Her body own body pressed close, soft and more generously curved than Sakura's, the muscle every kunoichi built not showing so obviously on her frame.

Sakura let her hands glide down Ino's back, roaming all the way to the firm curve of her ass, and Ino wriggled, making a little approving sound as her hands tightened on Sakura's waist, sucking lightly at her tongue. Sakura broke away to catch her breath, and Ino licked her lips slowly, eyes dark and heated, even though she was all but panting as well.

"Now, now," Ino said, and her voice was low and throaty, sending little shivers through Sakura, "I'm not that kind of girl, Sakura!"

Sakura blinked, then giggled. "Yes you are, Ino." she said, and bit her lip, but dropped her hands boldly to Ino's ass again, dragging her in. Ino let out a soft, startled cry, but she was grinning.

"All right, maybe I am." Ino admitted with a shrug, almost against Sakura's lips, stealing another kiss and then breaking away before Sakura could attempt to deepen it. "But I don't want you to rush into anything," she said more quietly, her voice still rich and warm, but more serious now, "and I know I ambushed you with this."

"It's you, Ino," Sakura said, just as softly, lifting one hand to brush her knuckles against Ino's throat, "I'm not rushing into anything unwarily."

"Still," Ino said, though she had gone faintly pink and her lips were tugging towards a smile, "why don't we, ah, pause and have the tea I invited you for, and . . . we can actually talk."

"Hm. . ." Sakura pursed her lips thoughtfully, lowering her lashes and peering at Ino through them. "I _do_ have a few . . . things in mind, now." she said with a sly smile. "As long as we can come back after tea. . ." She let her hand slide down until the heel of it was nestled almost between Ino's breasts, and she could feel the slightly quickened beat of Ino's heart against her palm.

"As if I'd let you wriggle away _now_." Ino said with a fierce little grin.

Sakura's smile broadened. "Good." she said honestly, and hummed as Ino's hands slid over her hips and then up her back, encouraging her body to arch as they went, the movement pushing her closer to Ino. "You wanted tea?" she mentioned, almost absently.

"Mm. . ." Ino's eyes weren't meeting hers, but trailing down her neck with occasional little flicks further down, to her body. "In a minute. . ." she said, and bowed her head to Sakura's neck again, nipping playfully and kindling sparks under Sakura's skin.

" _Oh. . ._ " Sakura breathed, then- "Oh, Ino. . ." She pushed gently at Ino's shoulders. "If you want me to think over tea, and not just about," her gaze flicked over Ino, "what I want to do to you, then you'd better . . . stop. For now."

Ino sighed, but licked her lips and nodded. "As you wish." she agreed, and then pouted, her eyes sparkling. "For now." she added playfully.


End file.
